The Twin Sister
by ShadowKissedDhampir
Summary: When Adelaide Johnson wakes in the bed of an unknown man, she never expected her life to change. Little did she know that falling in love with him had its consequences, and that maybe she wasn't just some random girl he picked up a club. Suddenly, Adey finds herself in a world where everything she once believed, and her former world, is falling apart at her feet.
1. Author's Note (Please read!)

Hi, everybody. I have decided to do a rework of _The Twin Sister_, and change some things around (which is why there is a new summary for the story). Because of the rework, I have taken the other chapters off the story and pretend like they simply don't exist, though I may use bits and pieces from them at a later date in this story. If you have read the first version of the story, just forget everything it says, because as I mentioned above, I am changing the direction of the story, and the beginning. The new first chapter is an introduction of sorts and Adelaide has had some personality changes, so if you are interested in reading the new version, then read the rework of the first chapter, which I am posting immediately after I post this.

Thanks to everybody who read, favorited, followed or reviewed the old version of _The Twin Sister_!

ShadowKissedDhampir


	2. Chapter 2

**Adey POV**

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine. Rolling over, I caught glimpse of light brown hair, and bolted upright. My head was pounding and the bright sun streamed through the windows, blinding me. Squinting, and clutching the covers to my bare chest, I looked over at the man sleeping beside me. The blanket offered him little to no coverage, a result of me yanking it to cover myself, and left very little to the imagination. His chest was bare, and I could see the top of his right thigh, which was also bare. My gaze quickly snapped upwards and I could feel the blush staining my cheeks.

Slowly, my gaze drifted over him again, this time not wandering down below the cut lines of his torso. He was pale, but not in a sickly way, and while he wasn't über buff, I could see defined muscles. A flash bright green eyes appeared in my head, and my memory of the night before filled in every blank I had. My cheeks flushed again as I thought about the things we did.

_I gave a stranger my virginity_.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I climbed out of the bed, wanting, no, _needing_, to put distance between myself and the man. A silver pool of shimmery material laid on the cold, hardwood floor, and as I picked it up, it fell apart in my hands. Groaning softly to myself, I opt to pull on the next thing I saw, which happened to be a men's black button down shirt that barely brushed my thighs. I didn't try to do anything with my hair, knowing that the dark tresses were tangled so badly that it would be pointless.

I scurried out of the room, my hair brushing my lower back and ass, my head pounding, and my clutch in my hand. I moved through the house silently, trying to figure out how to get out and return to my house before my mother noticed that I was gone. Today she didn't have to work, which meant she would be sleeping in, but it also meant that it was our weekly bullshit bonding time.

I winced as I stumbled past a sliding glass door that wasn't covered, immediately throwing my hand up to block my eyes. I definitely had too much to drink the night before, and my mother would sure as hell notice. She may be a bitch and an awful mother, but she wasn't stupid.

I didn't see the man watching me from the corner with an amused smirk until he spoke. "Roza, what are you doing?"

I shrieked, and jumped a mile in the air. "T-that's not my name," I whispered, backing away. His brow furrowed and he stood gracefully, standing to his full height. He had to be at least 6'6. Reaching me in less than three strides, he peered down at me, his chocolate brown eyes scrutinizing me. I saw his hand move, and instinct took over. My knee came up and made contact as my clenched fist hit his throat. He gasped as he dropped to his knees, hunched over. I darted around him and ran through the house, not worrying about being quiet any longer.

As I passed another hallway, I glanced to my left, and came to a halt. My reflection stared back at me, the black shirt hanging off my shoulder, revealing the swell of my breast. Tendrils of hair had escaped the bun, and framed my face.

I heard a groan from the other room, and tore myself away from my reflection. The front door was in sight and I fumbled with the locks before flinging it open. In the driveway was my mom's old heap of metal and I nearly dropped the keys unlocking it. The engine stalled and I cursed. The front door swung open again as I managed to get the car to start. The tires squealed against the pavement when I turned around and flew out of the driveway. Once on the main road, I kept glancing behind me to ensure that nobody was following me. No other cars pulled out of the driveway and I sighed in relief, pressing the gas pedal harder. The rolled down windows cooled the car down slightly, and my hair flew into my face as the wind whipped it around.

* * *

The dingy apartment that I called home was silent when I entered, and the coffee pot was empty, a sure sign that my mother was still sleeping. Dropping the shirt on the floor of the bathroom, I waited as the pipes screamed and shuddered, producing a barely warm stream of water. I ran a hand through my wavy hair as I debated about washing it. It might have linger scents of the bar from last night, alcohol and cigarettes, and that wouldn't do me any favors. Washing it was a pain in the ass, but I did it anyways. I scrubbed myself practically raw in the shower trying to get any lingering scent of alcohol off my body before dousing myself in cheap, drugstore perfume.

When I came out of the bathroom, I could hear whispering coming from my mom's bedroom and could tell that her and her 'buddy' were having an argument. _Nothing new there_, I thought, scoffing as I shut the door to my bedroom. The walls were thin, and when I heard my name, I perked up, leaning against the wall to hear better.

"…tell Adelaide," the man whispered. "She has…right."

"Ibrahim," she hissed back. "No…not safe…rose… I SAID NO!"

I flinched, backing away. A few seconds later, the front door slammed and my door opened.

"Breakfast time, Adelaide," my mother ordered, poking her head in. "Now."

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked sweetly, and she hit the back of my head.

"Don't talk about shit you don't understand," she growled, dropping the paper plate with a few scrambled eggs on it in front of me. Her cell phone beeped and her face darkened upon looking at the Caller ID. She snatched it away before I could see who it was and disappeared. Spearing my eggs with a fork, I scarfed them down and followed it with a glass a slightly brown tap water. My mom was still on the phone and I dug through the medicine cabinet, finding the ibuprofen all the way in the back.

"Something came up and I need to go into work today," Janine said tightly from behind me with no emotion in her face or voice. Her face softened slightly as she glanced over my too-thin body. "We'll go do something later, okay?"

"Whatever," I muttered, turning away from her. I knew that she wouldn't be home in time to do something. She never is.

"Adelaide Emma Johnson, don't take that tone with me," she growled, staring up at me. At 5'1, I towered over her, yet sometimes, it felt like it was the other way around. She started to say something else, but stopped, her nose crinkling. "Why do I smell clove cigarettes? Have you been smoking?"

"No!"

Her eyes narrowed. "You're hungover again, aren't you?"

I crossed my arms across my chest, and refused to answer. "Christ, you're just as bad as-."

She stopped and pressed her lips into a thin line, before turning on her heel and walking out of the kitchen.

"Just like who?" I persisted, following her.

She ignored me, and, just like her buddy a mere ten minutes earlier, slammed the door behind her. Leaving my plate on the counter, I walked back into the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror once more. My brown eyes were the color they had always been and my dark brown hair brushed against the curve of my ass every time I moved. I didn't look any different than I did last night. It was almost as if nothing had happened, as if I didn't give my virginity away last night.

_No change._

Staring at my reflection now reminded me of the mirror that I saw back at the random house. I ran my hand through my hair again before realizing that I don't recall putting my hair up into a bun after waking up this morning, yet my reflection had shown that it was pulled away from my face. Writing my lack of memory off as exhaustion, I walked back into my room, and pass out on my mattress on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

****Hi! I know that it's been an uber long time since I've updated the rewrite of this fic, and hopefully this chapter kind of makes up for it. Thank you to jpitt, ****Arocksprpl2, and TheProlificWriterGirl for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy the update! -skd****

**Dimitri POV**

"Hey," Rose murmured. "What are you doing up?"

I studied her, noting the way that my shirt hung off her shoulder seductively, and that her hair was pulled away from her face. "Couldn't sleep," I told her, not completely lying. I really was up because I couldn't sleep.

"Come back to bed," she whispered, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss me.

"I have to go run an errand, but I will be back shortly, I promise," I murmured after kissing her back.

She pouted, and crossed her arms. "Please, comrade?"

"It won't take long," I promised again. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay," she whispered. "I'll be counting the seconds."

I smiled, and kissed her once more before she turned to walk back to our room. Once she was out of sight, I pulled out my phone, dialing Janine's number.

**Adey POV**

"Adelaide!"

The banging on my door refused to cease, and I groaned. "Go away," I mumbled into my pillow. The clock showed that it was several hours past when I went to sleep, and it was closer to dark.

"Adelaide, you have thirty seconds to unlock this door or I swear to God!"

"You don't even believe in God," I shouted back, rolling out of bed nevertheless. Flipping the lock, I swung the door open and glared down at my mother. "What?"

"Give me your phone." She held her hand out, palm up.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Adelaide," she demanded. "Your phone. Now."

A few choice curse words threaten to tumble out of my mouth, but I refrained, and turned back around to grab my clutch off the ground. Rifling through it, I realized that my phone was missing.

"Adelaide Emma Johnson!"

I whipped around to see my mother pinching the shirt I was wearing earlier between her thumb and pointer finger. Her eyes were narrowed and they burned with anger.

"Explain. Now!"

"I fell in Sydney's pool," I stammered. "She lent-"

"Oh did she now?" My mother's glare shone with more anger. "She lent you this instead of, say, something of hers?"

"We're different sizes," I supplied.

"I wasn't aware that Sydney smoked either," she remarked dryly. "This shirt reeks of cigarette smoke. Do not lie to me, Adelaide. Where were you this morning?"

"At Sydney's," I repeated.

"Give me your phone, right now," she demanded. "I'm going to call Sydney."

"I, uh, left my phone at her house."

Her eyes narrowed and she took a step closer to me. "I'm going to say this one last time: I know when you are lying, and I know that you are lying to me right now. You weren't at Sydney's, and you and I both know it. I suggest you tell me the truth, right now, Adelaide."

"I was at Sydney's," I restated. "I'll go get my phone from her house and prove it to you."

I moved past her, grabbing my car keys on the way out, leaving her fuming.

**Rose POV**

"Dimitri?" I grumbled as the bed dipped. The room was mostly dark, only a few slivers of sunlight creeping through the crack in the blackout curtains.

"I'm here, babe," he whispered, and kissed my cheek. He slung his arm over my waist and pulled me back to him so that we were spooning. "Go back to sleep."

* * *

The bed was cold and empty when my alarm went off, and there was no light in the room. I groaned, and rolled over, hugging Dimitri's pillow to myself. A glance at the clock told me that the sun was setting soon, and that I really needed to get up.

Lissa was sitting at the dining room table, sipping coffee when I walked out. "Morning Liss," I grumbled as I passed her. She smiled around her coffee cup.

"Christian and Dimitri are outside; Adrian's still asleep," Lissa murmured.

"Surprise, surprise," I muttered, walking down the hall to his room. Banging on his door, I shouted, "Adrian! Get your lazy ass up!"

When I got no answer, I cracked the door open, and peeked into the room. The blanket was pooled at the end of the bed, next to something that glittered in the dying sunlight, and Adrian was passed out under the sheet that barely covered him.

"Adrian, get up," I raised my voice and he stirred slightly. "Five minutes and I'm coming back with a bucket of water. We have to get back to Court."

He groaned and threw an arm across his eyes. As I turned to leave, a black flip phone vibrated out from under the bed. Crossing the room in a couple of strides, I picked it up and flipped it open.

There was a name flashing across the screen in block letters: Sydney Sage.

"Adrian, whose phone is this?"

He groaned again, ignoring me. The vibrating stopped and then started up again a few seconds later. I left the door open as I walked out of the room, pressing the ACCEPT button as I did.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, my name is Adey –Adelaide– Johnson," a girl stammered out on the other line.

"And?"

"The phone you have is mine, and I really need it back, except I don't remember how to get to the house where I left," she stammered out.

"Why is your phone here, Adelaide?" I questioned, already knowing the answer as I glanced back into Adrian's room.

"I left it there this morning when I ran out," she stuttered.

I sighed. "Look, I can bring the phone by your place in about an hour, okay?"

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"I need it now." The girl's voice took on an urgent note.

"Let me guess, you snuck out and did something you weren't supposed to and now you're hiding it from your parents," I said dryly.

"Pretty much," she muttered.

"I can meet you at the Starbucks at the corner of Ross and Liberty in fifteen minutes, okay?" I told her.

She sighed in relief. "Thank you so much. H-how will I know it's you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I have long, dark brown hair, and I'll be wearing a sweatshirt with Cyrillic writing on it."

I snapped the phone shut as Adrian wondered out of his bedroom.

"Whose phone is that?" he mumbled.

"It belongs to your latest conquest," I snapped. "You couldn't keep it in your pants for one night?"

He flipped me off as he passed me on the way to the kitchen. As I walked past the hallway near the front door, I realized that the mirror I had seen there this morning was gone now. Maybe I just imagined it.

I joined Lissa back at the table as Dimitri and Christian came in from the back. Dimitri pressed a kiss to my forehead as he walked past me, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Roza?"

I shook my head. "I have to run up to the Starbucks a few miles away to drop this off," I informed him, showing him the phone. He lowered the mug from his lips.

"Who does that belong to?"

"Someone named Adelaide Johnson," I answered, setting the phone of the table. "Adrian's newest bed partner."

Dimitri nearly spit out the coffee that he just took a sip of, choking on it instead. "His what?"

I frowned at him. "Are you okay?"

Dimitri turned and glared at Adrian. "Are you stupid?"

He grunted, flipping Dimitri off too.

"This isn't a joke, Adrian," he snapped. "You must have a death wish."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, feeling my brow furrow.

"Nothing, Roza," he murmured. When I shot him a look, he continued, "She's underage. I know her mother. Long story. I'll take her the phone."

"It's no big deal," I said, standing. "It's only a couple of miles."

"And you still need to shower, but we need to leave within the hour to get back to Court," Dimitri teased. I rolled my eyes again.

"I don't know what she looks like, but I told her that I would be wearing a sweatshirt with Cyrillic writing on it," I told him, handing over the phone.

"I think I can figure it out," Dimitri said dryly. "Do you want me to pick you up a coffee or something?"

"Nah," I told him. "I'll drink what we have here."

He nodded, taking another sip of his coffee before heading towards the door.

**Adey POV**

I was a few minutes early to Starbucks, Sydney by my side. I glanced around, but didn't see anyone who matched the description of the girl that I spoke to on the phone.

"So let me get this straight," Sydney started. "You went out to a bar last night, telling your mom that you were spending the night with me, and ended up getting wasted and going home with someone?"

I groaned and nodded. "I don't know what I was thinking. I woke up in a stranger's bed and though he was really hot, it was really creepy. Oh and I punched another guy on the way out."

"Adelaide!"

"First he called me Roza and then he tried to touch me so I took a knee to his junk, and punched him the throat," I murmured. The bell above the door chimed, and I glanced over, seeing two blonde girls walk in.

"What did you tell your mom?" she questioned, drinking her decaf coffee.

"I told her that I spent the entire night with you and then I borrowed the shirt of the guy that I spent the night with and told her that I fell in your pool when she found it," I muttered, stirring my own iced coffee.

"Adelaide!"

"Stop saying my name like that," I groaned. "You know I'm not a very good liar! Just please go along with my story."

Sydney sighed, and crossed her arms. "Fine."

The bell chimed over the door again and Sydney leaned forward. "Really tall, hot guy coming this way."

I cracked a smile and turned around to take a peek and met the eyes of the guy I punched this morning. Oh shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adey POV**

"Sydney!" I hissed. "That's him!"

Her eyes widened. "That's who you punched this morning?"

I nodded. "That's him."

"I'll give you some time alone then," she murmured, getting ready to slide off her stool.

"Sydney, no!"

It was then that I noticed he had stopped in front of our table, and was staring between the pair of us. I quickly averted my gaze, looking anywhere but at him.

"Adelaide Johnson?" He questioned in his deep voice, and I glanced up briefly to see his brown eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he scrutinized me.

"Y-yes?"

He set my phone on the table. "Here is your phone. I apologize for scaring you this morning. I didn't realize that-"

He cut himself off abruptly.

"Didn't realize what?"

"It's nothing of importance." He cast the topic aside and then fixed me with his brown eyes again. "We need to talk. Alone."

**Dimitri POV**

I held the flimsy black phone in my hand, and flipped it open, staring at the home screen. A girl with golden blonde hair had her arms wrapped around the girl who looked exactly like Roza. Adelaide.

I sighed, and stepped out of the car. The sun was almost completely below the horizon at this point, and the street was flooded with people walking. It didn't take me long to spot the Starbucks, and I followed a group of girls in.

I scanned the room twice, looking at all the possible exits and anyone who might be dangerous, before my eyes landed on the blonde from the picture. The girl's eyes flicked up and met mine before she leaned forwards and said something to her dark haired friend. The girl turned around, and as soon as her eyes met mine, she whipped back around. The blonde's eyes widened comically as Adelaide said something. I caught the tail end of their conversation as I walked over.

"Sydney, no!"

"Adelaide Johnson?"

"Yes?" came the mumbled reply. She refused to look at me, except for a few brief seconds, while her friend, Sydney, I was assuming, refused to look anywhere but at me. She studied me intently, and as I glanced back at her, a twinge of recognition went off. I narrowed my eyes slightly, trying to figure out how I knew her. She cast her eyes away, and I shook it off, turning back to Adelaide.

"Here is your phone." I set her phone on the table in front of her before continuing. "I apologize for scaring you this morning. I didn't realize that-" I cut off abruptly, realizing that she probably knew as much about Rose as Rose knew about her.

"Didn't realize what?" She looked up as she spoke, intrigue in her eyes.

"It's nothing of importance." I pushed the topic away, hoping that she wouldn't pursue it. She didn't, and I marked that down in differences between her and Rose. "We need to talk. Alone."

The last part was directed at Sydney, and she glanced at Adelaide before gathering her stuff and murmured something to Adelaide. I took Sydney's vacated seat, and stared at her for a moment. Her dark hair was cut in almost the same style as Rose's and her skin was the same shade, though it looked smoother and more blemish free due to not being raised a guardian.

"What?" she mumbled, shifting so her hair covered her face again.

"Adelaide, what happened last night can never happen again," I started.

"Wasn't planning on making it a nightly occurrence," she snapped, glancing up briefly at me.

"I wasn't instituting that you were," I sighed. "You need to delete Adrian's number off your phone and never contact him."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to help you. Trust me, it will not end well for either of you." She didn't say anything and I continued. "What I'm trying to say is that it's dangerous and if Adrian gave you his number, you need to delete it and pretend it never happened."

"Got it." She was back to staring at the Formica tabletop, tracing her finger along the patterns.

"Will you at least look at me?" I snapped. She looked up at my outburst, her eyes wide and dark, just like Roza's. She leaned back in her chair, almost as if she was trying to get away from me.

"I didn't mean to scare you," I said softly. "Just don't try to contact Adrian, okay? It's important that you promise me that."

"I promise," she answered meekly.

"Thank you."

"As great as it was meeting you," she starts sarcastically, making it even easier to see Rose in her, "I really need to get home."

"Be safe, Adelaide," I warned her. As she turned to leave, I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Oh, and please ask your mother to call me. Give her the name Dimitri."

"You know my mother?" Her eyes narrowed and then they filled with panic. "You can't tell her what happened! I'll promise not to call Adrian if you promise not to tell her about Adrian."

"I'm not going to tell her, it's not my place," I promised. "You were safe at least, yes?"

She blushed, eyes on the ground. "Of course," she whispered. I nodded, even though she didn't see it. "Goodbye, Adelaide. Don't forget your promise."

She bolted, nearly tripping on her chair as she did, showing that she had none of the normal agility dhampirs possessed. I sighed and pulled out my phone to call Janine again.

**Adey POV**

I hurried out of the coffee shop, searching for Sydney. She was leaning up against the side of the Starbucks, her arms crossed.

"What did he say?" she questioned, pushing herself off the wall.

"To make sure it didn't happen again," I muttered. "And he knows my mother."

Sydney's eyes narrowed. "Is he going to tell her?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. He promised he wouldn't, but who knows."

She sighed. "I have to go home, my parents need me. Be safe getting home, okay?"

"I'm always safe. I've never been in an accident."

"That's not what I meant," Sydney said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

We went in opposite directions, her heading for Liberty where she parked, and me going towards the end of Ross where I had parked. As I pulled out my keys, somebody bumped into me, making me drop them underneath the car.

"Fuck," I swore under my breath, silently cursing the guy who caused me to drop them. I got down on my stomach to fish them out, and squinted, trying to see better in the dark.

"Need some help?" A man drawled above me.

"I got it, thanks anyways." My fingers grasped the cool silver of my keychain and I sighed in relief. Everything was good now.

**Rose POV**

As I climbed out of shower, the door opened and Dimitri walked in. I smiled cheekily, and dropped my towel, swaying my hips as I walked to the dresser. He sat on the bed, and glared at me.

"Roza," he growled. "We don't have time for this."

"Not even for a quickie?" I pouted, walking over to him. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, softly. "Sure I can't tempt you?"

He kissed me back before pulling away, his hands at my hips. "You and I both know there's no such thing as a quickie between us. Later," he promises.

"I will hold you to that promise," I murmured, walking back to the dresser. I pulled out my black slacks, along with my white guardian blouse, and Dimitri's own slacks and shirt. After I got dressed, I perched on the bed as Dimitri braided my wet hair, keeping it back off my face. He ran his fingers lightly on my molnija marks, before leaning forward and kissing each and every one.

"Told you that you would have a lot more than me someday," he murmured against my neck. I sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Rose?" Lissa knocked on the doorframe. "Your mom is here."

Dimitri went rigid behind me and I slid off the bed.

"Mom?"

She was perched on the very edge of the couch, and her head was in her hands. She looked up as I spoke and I saw that her blue eyes were bloodshot.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled. "I should have told you, I should have told you."

"Should have told me what, Mom?" I questioned, more nervous than I was before.

"Rose, you have a sister," she whispered. "A twin. I should have told you sooner, I should have-"

"Mom." I cut her off, no emotion in my voice. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"She's missing."


End file.
